Redemption: M Rated Finale
by Charah
Summary: An accompanying piece to my 'Sarah vs Redemption and a Navy War Hero' story. This writing takes places immediately after Sarah was redeemed for leaving Chuck six years previously.


**Rated M for detailed sexual scenes. Welcome to my mature rated Redemption: Finale version. Enjoy and as always, please review.**

 **Redemption: Finale M Rated Version**

 ** **Los Angeles, California****

 ** **22 December****

Sarah and Chuck have now begun to wake up this morning closely joined together as they face into the eyes of each other. They have placed themselves in this sleeping position for two nights running now and their heads were sharing the same pillow and they were so close to touching together whilst they each have an arm protectively placed over each other and Chuck begins to raise his arm up and away from Sarah's body as his hand connects with Sarah's face and his thumb then begins to softly stroke and brush back Sarah's hair and they begin to smile warmly at each other.

Sarah then closes her eyes at the touch of her soulmate as she begins to breathe in deeply at his touch.

"Hi," Chuck says as he smiles at Sarah and he watches her begin to open her eyes on hearing him speak to her.

"Hi," Sarah responds as she opens her eyes to smile warmly at Chuck again.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry for the distress that I have made you suffer the past two days," Chuck says as he burns a deep loving gaze into his soulmate's eyes.

Sarah smiles warmly at him on hearing his words to her. "Chuck, you didn't make me suffer. You didn't cause this. You are a victim of it," she says softly.

"Sarah, regardless of who caused it, I'm all spent now," Chuck says to her with a bright smile on his face.

On hearing his response, Sarah smiles deeply at him again once more. "Good. Because I can't bear to see you suffering for a moment longer. The past two days have been the most painful and difficult days of my whole life seeing you so broken like that," Sarah admits emotionally to him as she begins to smile sadly at him.

"You won't have to see any more, Sarah. I promise you I won't lose control like I have the past day and a half ever again in my life. You have truly helped me through this massive crisis that I was having. You were here for me when I had nobody else in this world. I want to thank you, Sarah, from the deepest corner of my heart," Chuck says emotionally with a wide smile that comes straight from his heart as he continues to stroke back Sarah's hair with his thumb.

"Baby, you were also there for me when I had nobody else also. I was a just few seconds away from being brutally gang raped for however long they would have done it and then I would have been killed afterwards and you saved me," Sarah states emotionally as she pauses and begins to caress Chuck's own face, just as he had previously done with her. "I love you more than anything in this world and I will do absolutely anything for you, Chuck. I'm going to be your wife one day. And what kind of a future wife would I be if I can not comfort and be there for my future husband?" Sarah asks him with a bright smile.

Chuck grins deeply on hearing Sarah's question. "Sarah, I love you too and I just want you to know that as soon as I leave the Navy, I plan to ask you," Chuck declares with conviction to her.

Sarah smiles brighter than she ever has before on hearing his response. "And I just want you to know, Chuck, that when you do ask me, my answer is going to be yes," Sarah declares as she begins to grin while staring deeply into his eyes.

Chuck returns the deep grin to her, as they begin to close the tiny distance between themselves and they rest their hands onto each others face as they then begin to kiss each other in a delicate, tender and slow loving fashion.

Their kiss soon began to heat up as a deep desire for each other began building up inside of themselves and their kissing began to get more passionate and their touching became more intimate and vigorous.

Sarah then begins to turn onto her back from where she was formerly positioned on her side and Chuck instantly moves with her as he now begins to hover over her as they continue to kiss each other and their hands begin to roam passionately over each others face, neckline and shoulders as the young couple's breathing pattern both quickly begin to increase.

Chuck has to break the smoldering kiss that they have been locked in for the last few minutes as he begins to get his breath back but with their bodies still touching and Chuck rests his forehead idly against Sarah's as he begins to grin at Sarah from where he was hovering over her and Sarah returns the grin to him in kind.

Chuck then adjusts himself as he begins to kiss Sarah again, and his hands then begin to roam down both sides of Sarah's body while Sarah has her arms locked around her soulmate's neck as their desire and lust for each other quickly begins to increase and heat up as their body temperatures rose drastically from the passion that they had begun to create together.

The young soulmates continue to kiss each other as seconds turn into minutes and their desire for each other increases further and further each passing second as Chuck's hands continue to skirmish and explore while Sarah's hands run all over Chuck's face, neckline and his hair.

Sarah then breaks their latest kiss that they had shared. "Baby, are you sure?" she asks as she looks up into his eyes from where she was laying under him.

Chuck smiles deeply at her as he looks down at her. "Sarah, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I don't want to wait any longer. I need you, right now. I'm ready," he states with a huge grin to her.

Sarah grins right back up at him on hearing his response to her. "Ok," she says as she smiles brightly up at him once more and Chuck continues to grin as they connect their lips together once more.

And as they continue to kiss and taste each others mouths, Sarah's own hands then finally begin to roam over her soulmate as she gently ran her hand down the middle of her soulmate's torso, before finishing and placing her hand firmly onto his crotch.

Chuck instantly began to groan deeply into Sarah's mouth on feeling her hand pressed firmly onto his arousal through his loose nightwear jogging pants which causes Sarah to smirk on hearing his groans into her mouth as she opens her eyes to look at him as she then begins to stroke and caress his arousal through his pants.

Separating from their kiss again briefly, they then both fight to get their breaths back once more before Sarah then pulls him right back down to her so that they can begin to kiss each other again once more.

Chuck's hands then find their way to Sarah's chest, as he begins to grip hold of Sarah's breasts through her purple colored lingerie slash nightie causing Sarah to be the one to gasp in delight this time.

On breaking their kiss again, Chuck spoke to her, "Sarah, you look absolutely stunning in this nightie by the way," he declares whilst smiling deeply into her eyes in approval.

"Thank you," Sarah replies as she blushes and smiles up shyly at his sincerity as she suddenly begins to feel very sexy which stemmed from his approval of how she looks to him.

"I've been trying so hard not to think about what you've been wearing to bed each night since we've been back here," Chuck laughs to her and Sarah laughs with him on hearing his admission.

"You didn't do a very good job of it. I felt your arousal right up against me the two nights and mornings that you have spooned into me since we got back here," Sarah admits with a huge grin to him.

"Sorry," Chuck says with a deep grin of his own causing Sarah to briefly laugh again.

"You're my boyfriend. If I can't make you aroused for me then baby, we have a big relationship problem," Sarah says as she begins to giggle sweetly for a moment. "I had to use every ounce of control and willpower I had not to act on feeling you against me," Sarah admits with a smirk on her face as she looks up at him with one hand now resting on his cheek and her other hand around his neck gripping hold of his hair.

"Sarah, me too. I've been ready to make love with you ever since you left for the embassy and even since we reconnected in Virginia all those months ago I had to use all of my own willpower because of how beautifully perfect you actually are. I've wanted you just as much as you have me the past few months since we reunited. I can assure you of that," Chuck says with a bright smile to her.

"Well then I hope I will have been worth the wait," Sarah responds as she smiles lovingly up at him where they lay.

"Oh Sarah, I'm the luckiest man in the world to get to have and to be with you," Chuck declares strongly with a bright smile to her.

Sarah smiles deeply at his declaration as she also then begins to giggle sweetly like a love sick teenager getting a compliment from her boyfriend again once more.

"I hope I will be worth the wait too," Chuck then says nervously to her.

"You are," Sarah declares immediately after hearing what he said as they then begin to kiss each other once more with their lips starting to swell from all of the kissing they have already done together.

Sarah then begins to take the lead for the first time this morning as she starts to lift Chuck's maroon colored t-shirt over his head using both of her hands, before she then moves to grip hold of his shoulders once his shirt had left his head as she gently begins to flip him with their lips still locked together the entire time until he was now laying into the bed on his back with Sarah now being the one to hover over him.

Sarah then breaks the kiss on Chuck's lips, as she then begins to lower herself down as she began to plant kisses onto his torso as Chuck's hands roamed all over Sarah from where he continues to lay under her. Chuck has three battle scars on his torso and two of them are small and they are beginning to fade but his most recent one on the right side of his abdomen from two months ago is ever present and still fresh and Sarah pauses to look up at him with her lips hovering over each one, before kissing all three scars delicately in a deep moment of powerful intimacy with him which for some reason causes Chuck's arousal and desire levels to explode through the roof over the affectionate actions that Sarah has just done with him.

On finishing her exploration of his torso, Sarah moves back up to his lips once more as Chuck's hands move away from holding onto Sarah's body and up to her face as he begins to hold both of her cheeks with his hands as they continue to kiss each other.

Chuck then once more begins to move his hands away from Sarah's face and down to her arms, as he then flips her so that he is on top again once more.

On being on top of her once more, Chuck starts to run one hand down the middle of Sarah's body until his hand arrives at her crotch as he begins to explore Sarah again in places that he has not touched in nearly seven long and painful years of being without her.

Sarah continues to moan, groan and whimper into his mouth as his hand continues to explore Sarah's groin area as his thumb begins to stroke her pubic area while his middle finger begins to tickle Sarah's wet vagina through her panties causing yet more delightful whimpers from Sarah into Chuck's mouth.

Chuck starts to grin deeply as he feels how aroused Sarah already is. She's exactly as he remembers her to be. Sarah always got extremely aroused and wet whenever they had heavily kissed each other all those years ago. Kissing has always been Sarah's most favorite thing to do. And this feeling that Chuck is presently experiencing always was the most arousing sensation to him whenever he felt how wet his girlfriend was with his hand and it still was now almost seven years later since he last did it.

Chuck then breaks their latest kiss briefly to talk. "Um, Sarah, do you want foreplay?" Chuck asks as he blushes on talking sexually as his mind begins to contemplate him making his way down south on Sarah as he often did all those years ago.

Sarah grinned at her lover's blushes as he talked sexually. Chuck would never change. He would always be the guy she fell for in college when he was with her. And that's why she loves him.

"Baby, you know I always loved you going down on me," Sarah pauses briefly with a wicked smirk on her face causing Chuck to return one to her. "Just like I always loved to go down and express my love on you. But no, not on our second first time together again. We'll save that for our future times after this one. Right now I just want to make love with you. I want plain, slow, passionate sex. I am already burning with desire for you. And I'm ready for you right now, baby, " Sarah speaks her sexual demands with a huge smile to him.

"Me too," Chuck admits with a grin.

"So what are you waiting for? Help me out of my nightie and underwear and then let's make love," Sarah demands to him with a smirk on her face.

Chuck grins deeply as he moves his second hand down Sarah's body to join his first already waiting there and on arrival, he moves his hands to Sarah's hips and begins to raise up Sarah's nightie with his hands until it was up and over her head.

On removing Sarah's nightie, Chuck's hands soon find a new destination, as he moves to squeeze and grab firm hold of Sarah's bare breasts causing Sarah to sigh and moan pleasurably in extreme delight at his touch.

Sarah soon then begins to move her hands down to Chuck's pants and she began to pull them down his thighs, with Chuck's own hands leaving their former destination as they join hers and they begin to remove his pants together. On becoming pantless, Chuck then began to pull down Sarah's panties while locked in a deep, searing, lustful kiss with her.

The young lovers were now fully bare and on breaking their latest kiss to get his breath back, Chuck began to prop himself up into the air as he placed his hands into the duvet and he arched himself up as he hovered over Sarah and he gazed down as he admired and became mesmerized by Sarah's beauty as he took in Sarah's perfectly formed naked figure right under him for the first time in almost seven years.

Sarah watches on with great satisfaction and interest as she looks up at him and watches his glance repeatedly shooting up and down her body from her face to her vaginal opening in a strong look of adoration.

"What?" Sarah eventually asks on being unable to help herself while continuing to smile brightly up at him as her soulmate paused over her in his strong look of appreciation.

"You're so perfect," Chuck declares powerfully to her and Sarah laughs on hearing his response.

"Baby, you've seen me naked hundreds of times," Sarah states with a huge smirk to him.

"Not for nearly seven years I haven't," Chuck says as he pauses to grin. "And you're one thousand times more beautiful than before. And even one thousand is a massive understatement compared to how perfect you are. You have aged so well."

Sarah smiles deeply on hearing his declaration to her. "So are you. Since we were last together, you have muscle growth in every part of your body and it also makes your touch so much more vigorous. I was already deeply attracted to you back in college as you well know but now you are just completely overwhelming to me. Baby, you're so perfect," Sarah declares powerfully to him causing Chuck to grin deeply at her.

"Now, Chuck?" Sarah then says to him.

"Yeah?" Chuck responds.

"Shut up and kiss me," Sarah demands with a bright smile causing Chuck to grin again as she then pulls him down to her level once more and they begin to kiss again as Sarah then begins to kick off her underwear that was hanging lamely around her ankles before she then begins to wrap her legs around her lover's own from where he lay over her.

"Last chance, Chuck. It would absolutely kill me to stop now but I'm still mindful of you damaging yourself with your injury," Sarah warns as she grips hold of his arousal with her hand and lines him up just outside of her vagina but doesn't guide him inside of her just yet as she waits for his response whilst her other hand is placed gently on his torso, near to where he was shot as she lovingly caresses his torso with her hand.

"Sarah, I can't wait a single second longer." Chuck pines out to her with a deep grin as he then slowly thrusts himself inside of her for the first time in six years, ten months and twelve days to be exact.

"Oh my god!" They then both instantly cry out and they skip a breath on them experiencing the feel of something that neither of them had experienced in a very, very long time.

"Chuck, be gentle. It has been almost seven years," Sarah breathes to him as she smiles up adoringly at him.

Chuck grins deeply as he stares into her eyes. "It feels it. You're extremely tight," Chuck admits to her as he continues his deep loving grin.

Sarah smirks at him on hearing his response as her hands begin to caress and run through his hair and over his face as he hovers over her.

"Just so you know, me too," Chuck says to her as he continues to grin and they continue to stare deep and adoringly into each others eyes.

"Good. I never could bear the thought of you with another woman," Sarah admits with a smile to him as she continues to caress his face.

Chuck laughs briefly on hearing Sarah's admission.

"Sarah, me too. It sounds possessive I know, but I always thought that you belonged to just me," Chuck then admits causing Sarah to laugh briefly.

"It's not possessive, it's the truth. I do belong to you Chuck, and only ever you," Sarah states powerfully to him as she smiles adoringly up at him and Chuck's face lights up with a bright grin once more before he lowers himself down to kiss her again and Sarah holds him down into to her with her arms wrapped firmly around his neck and into the back of his hair.

Chuck true to his word, slowly begins to gently thrust himself inside of Sarah with extreme delicacy and care as he treats her like a delicate object worth a billion pounds and their breathing patterns begin to increase further at the perfect sensations that they are both experiencing together for the first time in so long again once more.

And as Chuck continues to make love to her, Sarah begins to feel emotional on feeling her soulmate so deep inside of her again once more where he had always belonged.

When Chuck had to break their kissing again briefly to restore air, he noticed Sarah's facial expressions of distress as her eyes were watery and he immediately became concerned that he was hurting her after her telling him that it had been so long since she had last had sex.

"Am I hurting you?" Chuck asks worriedly as he continues to stare deep and adoringly into her eyes.

Sarah smiles lovingly up at him as she moves her hand away from the back of his head to stroke his cheek instead.

"No," Sarah declares with an adoring smile to him. "I thought I had lost this feeling and moment forever, Chuck. You don't know how happy I am right now, baby," she states emotionally to him as her hand continues to caress her soulmate's cheek.

"Sarah, me too," Chuck responds with a deep grin as he pauses stationary with himself deep inside of Sarah.

"I love you," Sarah declares powerfully to him as her hand still continues to stroke his cheek.

"I love you too," Chuck responds equally as powerful with a deep grin still present on his face.

"Show me," Sarah demands with an adoring smile as she encourages him to continue what he's doing to her.

Chuck grins deeply in response to her demands as he then began to increase the pace and the ferocity of his thrusts into her, their lips locked together the entire time as they made love together in a steamy, passionate and intimate fashion.

Sarah not long after began to feel her first orgasm at the hands of her soulmate fast approaching and she breaks the kiss with him to inform her lover of the development.

"Baby, I'm so close," Sarah pines to him in a low pitched tone and Chuck grins deeply on hearing her admission as he immediately then began to increase his thrusts as he begins to move intensely in rhythm deeply back and forth inside of Sarah.

"Chuck!" Sarah breathes out breathlessly to him as her eyes briefly twist and roll as her orgasm hits her and she then closes her eyes to ride out the very powerful climax hitting her at the hands of her soulmate.

Chuck pauses stationary on Sarah achieving her orgasm, as he remains buried as deep as physically possible inside of her and he lifts his head back slightly and he begins to study her facial expressions with great intent and he watches her eyes twist and roll and then close while he also watches her hands scratch into their bed. On seeing Sarah climax, Chuck begins to fill up with strong happiness, love and contentment.

Sarah then opens her eyes again on finishing riding out her orgasm and she begins to smile adoringly at Chuck who has a massive grin present on his face. Chuck's mouth hurt from smiling and grinning so much, as did Sarah's.

"Oh, how I've missed seeing that look on your face," Chuck groans out deeply to her which was caused from him feeling the sublime sensation of his arousal buried so deep inside of Sarah.

A bright smile erupts on Sarah's face on hearing his declaration as she makes deep intimate eye contact with him.

"And I've missed you making me do it," Sarah states to him as she continues her bright smile and Chuck grins right back as they then move to kiss each other once more.

On breaking their kiss, Sarah speaks again, "And I can't wait until it's my turn to see you let go in just a few minutes," she declares with her bright smile of satisfaction and fulfillment present on her face and long would it continue probably for the next fifty years.

Chuck grins deeply for a brief moment, before coming to a realization after hearing her words.

"Oh crap. Sarah, about that," Chuck starts.

"Yeah?" Sarah responds in a low pitched tone.

"I'm not wearing protection," Chuck states to her with an awkward smile.

Sarah smiles lovingly as she begins to caress his cheek with her hand.

"Do you trust me?" Sarah asks him.

"Sarah, yes of course. I would trust you with my life," Chuck responds instantly with conviction.

"Then don't stop until you release, baby, and we'll talk about it after. Ok?" Sarah asks as she strokes his cheek and doesn't feel like she can have a deep, coherent conversation with him right now as she's quite close to forgetting her name right now.

"Ok," Chuck responds with a smile and Sarah then pulls him down to kiss him once more.

Chuck true to his word did not stop, on the contrary, the rhythm of his thrusts got stronger and stronger as he now began to realize just what he has missed the past six and three quarters years. The feeling of his arousal so deep inside of Sarah is the most absolutely stunning sensation that he's ever felt in his life. And it's infinitely more powerful and intense and desirable and lustful than he remembers it to be the last time he had sex with Sarah.

Sarah picked up on his more intensive thrusting into her, obviously, as he was doing it to her. And she became a little concerned for his condition and his recovery after suffering his grave injuries.

"Baby, you'll strain yourself," Sarah pines to him in a soft, low pitched tone and a warm smile as she holds him in place inside of her with her legs wrapped around him and her arms around his neck.

"I don't care. It's worth it," Chuck declares as he laughs and grins deeply at her and continues his intense thrusts and Sarah smirks up at him in response. "I'm never stopping ever again, not now that I have you again. I will die happily if required in this act," he states with a deep laugh and Sarah giggles happily along with him.

"I knew I missed it but I didn't realize how good it was until it has happened again," Chuck states to her with his continued grin that had not left his face once since they began to get intimate with each other, nor would it.

Sarah giggles sweetly again on hearing his latest admission to her.

Chuck then continues with his declarations and his admissions. "This feeling is too good. Oh my, I don't know how I have gone four months without this sensation of being inside of you and the feeling and moment that we are in together, it's so perfect," he states happily.

"Was I worth the wait then?" Sarah asks with a bright smile on her face as she continues to lock her soulmate inside of her and they pause briefly from their sexual activities to communicate deeply for a short moment.

"Oh yes," Chuck says as he nods his head in strong approval. "Sarah, you always did feel perfect but now? You're one thousand times more perfect than when we last made love," He says powerfully to her.

"You always said that every single time we had sex," Sarah laughs sweetly to him as he continues to remain buried inside of her.

Chuck laughs for a brief moment. "Sarah, that's because it's true. Every time I felt myself inside of you it was better than the last. You are perfect, honey," Chuck groans out with a deep grin as he continues to revel in the feeling of ecstasy caused by being deep inside of his soulmate.

"You are too," Sarah pines breathlessly to him as they begin to kiss again once more.

Chuck soon felt his climax coming along, which he was quite glad of because as much as he craved and needed the sensation of him being inside of Sarah and as much as he desired to please and make love to Sarah who he desires to worship and cherish endlessly, he couldn't last much longer before running out of energy as his body was still not operating at its full condition and they were both already extremely hot and bothered and they were sweating and their breathing was very deep as they both panted together furiously.

"Sarah, I'm close," Chuck groans out to Sarah as they make deep intimate eye contact again.

Sarah smiles adoringly at him. "Me too, baby," Sarah pines back to him in a low pitched breathless tone.

Sarah then begins to lovingly caress Chuck's cheek, as he thrusts deeply a few final times inside of her before he begins to lose control and he succumbs to a very powerful orgasm inside of his soulmate.

"Sarah!" Chuck cries to her and Sarah pulls him down to kiss him as he releases his sperm inside of her for the first time in a very, very long time. And on feeling the sensation of him doing said action, it drives Sarah to her second climax at the hands of her soulmate as they begin to ride out their climaxes together, joined at the hip...

* * *

On restoring their breathing to an acceptable level so that they were no longer panting furiously, Sarah begins to speak to him. "Baby, that was so perfect," Sarah says in a still very flustered tone of voice.

"I know," Chuck replies in wonderment with a huge grin to her as he looks down at her.

Sarah pulls him down to kiss him again once more and after a minute, Chuck breaks the kiss as his penis is beginning to hurt as that part of his body suddenly becomes extremely sensitive after reaching his climax and he tries to push himself out of her but Sarah is still being resistant and keeping him locked in place with her legs as she grins deeply at him.

"Sarah, can you let me go?" Chuck asks as he laughs and grins at her.

"I don't want to," Sarah replies rebelliously with a smirk.

"Please?" Chuck begins to beg as he begins to wince. "I'm kinda hurting like hell here," he declares to her.

Sarah pouts on hearing his response.

"Sarah, I'll make it up to you if you do. I'm kind of sore," Chuck states to her as his arousal continues to feel extremely sensitive and tender inside of her.

"Fine, but you had better. I've been without this sensation for almost seven years and I never want it to end," Sarah replies as she continues to frown, pout and sulk to him.

"Sarah, it won't ever end again," Chuck says assuredly. "I can assure you that the sensation of me being inside of you is highly addictive and it's one that I'm never going to let go of ever again," Chuck says powerfully with conviction.

"Fine. You sweet talker, you," Sarah giggles as she finally releases the grip of her legs around his buttocks and she lets him remove himself from out of her vagina.

"Oh Sarah, thank you!" Chuck belts out relieved as his face shows revealed expressions because his member can breathe again once more.

Sarah giggles sweetly on hearing his words and Chuck then moves to the side of Sarah slightly and he collapses onto his back next to her as he lay pleasurably into the bed as he sighed deeply in satisfaction.

Sarah then turns onto her side to face him as she begins to prop herself up on her elbow and she rests her head into her propped up hand and she uses her right hand to begin to caress and stroke Chuck's chest affectionately.

"So, was it as good as you remember?" Sarah asks him nervously in anticipation of his response.

"Better. Infinitely better," Chuck responds to her with a huge grin on his face.

Sarah smiles brightly and begins to giggle slightly on hearing his response.

Sarah then began to climb over Chuck onto the uninjured side of his torso as she then moves to nestle her naked body into his uninjured side and she wraps her left leg right the way over his legs from where she was now laying into his side, with her vagina rubbing up against his left thigh. Sarah then moves her left arm and places it firmly and protectively over his chest, with her hand finishing upwards and now resting into his hair. Sarah's head was now resting just against Chuck's, and her lips pressed into his cheek.

"I love you," Sarah says powerfully in a low pitched tone to him on finishing her respositioning as she affectionately kisses his cheek.

"I love you too," Chuck responds in the same tone as he adjusts his face to make intimate eye contact with her.

Sarah continues to stroke his face with her left hand where they lay together for the next couple of minutes as they recovered cozily together.

"Sarah?" Chuck asks as he adjusts his face slightly to make eye contact with her again.

"Yeah?" Sarah responds as she smiles adoringly at him.

"Do we um, need to um, get you some kind of contraceptive?" Chuck says a little embarrassingly on talking openly about the subject of sex with his girlfriend.

Sarah smiles brightly at him as she shakes her head no as her hand continues to lovingly caress his face and his hair where the young lovers lay together after just having passionate and steamy loving sex.

"No, Chuck. After what Morgan did to us back at your apartment in Virginia, I wanted to be in control of the situation so you wouldn't shy away again when it happened. I've been regularly taking a combined pill contraceptive cycle. When you got shot I stopped obviously as it was the furthest thing from my mind but I've been taking it again for a few weeks again now so we are safe," Sarah explains softly as she continues to smile brightly at her best friend, her soulmate, her lover, her future husband.

"Oh, I see. Yea, that was a good idea. I'm sorry about what I did to you that night, by the way," Chuck says sincerely as he stares deeply into her eyes where the young lovers continue to lay together.

Sarah smiles deeply at him as they continue their adoring stare at each other. "It's okay, baby. I got to have you. That's all that matters. Everything is perfect right here and now," Sarah declares to him as she continues to caress his cheek.

Chuck smiles warmly on hearing her response. "It's not that I don't want a child with you, Sarah, I love you. I just think that with our situations being the way they are, it's probably not wise until I leave the Navy," he says sincerely to her.

Sarah continues her smile as the soulmates continue their deep, intimate eye contact. "I agree. As much as I want to be the mother of your child one day, we aren't in the best situation right now to conceive and I love you too baby," she says powerfully as she moves her lips to affectionately kiss his cheek again once more...

A/N I know I promised that my Redemption Finale would cover through to December 24th, and it will. But this scene just ended running on and on and on and I still have three further intimate scenes to come, so I will do them all as M rated Redemption one shots as I didn't want to type out a 20k chapter because I don't know how many people are going to be here to review this one. So I'll see how much demand and love that this one gets from my readers, and if there's a positive number of comments from you guys, then you'll be seeing three further chapters or individual separate pieces, not sure how/where to structure them yet.

The next M rated Redemption piece will be titled: Sarah's Apology.


End file.
